


Playing the Field and Other Cliches

by dollydolittle



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt: wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kris is Rory Gilmore. Also, highly intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Field and Other Cliches

*

“I’m just, like, really bad at it, you know?”  
  
“What?” Adam asks, because as much as he enjoys having a cute boy draped all over him, this one is drunk and rambling.  
  
Brown eyes regard him sorrowfully. “Sowing my wild oats.” He takes another drink of the vividly pink cocktail that he stole from Adam and gives a little hiccup.   
  
“I think you’ve had enough,” Adam says, taking the martini glass from an unresisting hand.  
  
The boy frowns, “I’m not drunk. It’s just, Katy, like, ripped my heart out, you know? And then she stomped on it. Maliciously. See!” He waves his arms excitedly and Adam has to scramble not to drop him on the very dirty, glitter-strewn club floor. “I can say ‘maliciously’,” he points out proudly, grin wide and white, “Drunk people cannot pronun… pronon… _say_ that word.”  
  
He has an accent. It’s gotten thicker and more Southern the longer this conversation has gone on. He’s also really wiggly. “Listen, um…”  
  
“Kris,” Kris tells him, eyes big and dark and all Adam can think is, _shit_.  
  
“Kris, look, break-ups are tough and they can be messy-“  
  
A snort interrupts Adam’s sage words. “It’s like she cut my throat just to see me bleed.”  
  
Adam blinks, “Well, that’s, um, graphic.” He shakes his head, “No, what I mean is, yeah, tough and messy, but time heals all wounds.” Cliché as it is, Adam has found the saying to be true. “Time and sex, anyway,” he continues, “Lots and lots of sex.”  
  
He gets a finger in his face for that addition, and a look of astonishment of Kris’ criminally adorable face. “That’s what my brother said!”  
  
“Um…”  
  
“Play the field, Kristopher, he said. Plenty of fish in the sea, big brother, he said. A man has to sow some wild oats, he said.” His nose crinkles and he leans in so that his nose brushes Adam’s. “Sometimes, I think he’s full of shit,” he whispers.  
  
Adam shivers and tries to ignore that fact. “Most brothers are.”  
  
“But you agree with him!” Kris exclaims, rearing backward, and Adam has to tighten his hold or risk him face-planting into the floor again. “You said lots of sex!”  
  
People are looking now, and Adam sends a glare at a big bear of a man who is eyeing Kris like a piece of steak. “For some people,” he corrects himself quickly, “sex works for some people.”  
  
“But not me,” Kris says mournfully.   
  
“If this is the result, I would guess not,” Adam states.   
  
Kris sighs, “I tried. I really did.” He holds up a hand, ticking off fingers. “There was Alexis and Megan. Lizzie, Andrew, Cale…Or, wait, I think Cale was before Andrew, yeah, and then-“ he breaks off, “There just wasn’t a…a _connection_ , you know? Not a sex connection, anyway…” He trails off again and Adam is afraid he might start crying.  
  
“So, you’re not a one-night stand kind of guy,” he says, in what he hopes in an encouraging manner, “Some people aren’t. That’s not a bad thing.”  
  
“You’re right.” Kris straightens in his lap and looks at Adam. “I’m a boyfriend boy. I have relationships.”  
  
“Right!”  
  
“Right,” Kris repeats, and then loops his arms around Adam’s neck. “You have pretty eyes.”  
  
Adam kind of freezes, because, what? “Um, thanks…?  
  
Kris smiles, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
  
Then he kisses Adam before Adam can formulate an answer to that and his brain sort of short-circuits. Because, on the one-hand, Kris is on the rebound and seriously can’t hold his liquor. But then on the other hand, Kris is cute and Southern and actually, very sweet if he thinks about. Plus, he’s truly great at kissing. Like, genius. Kris leans back, and his biting his lip, which is so _not_ fair.  
  
“Fuck,” Adam says, “I really do.”  
  
  
end  
.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a one-shot, and it will remain a one-shot, but if I did expand upon it, Adam would be a _werewolf_ and Kris would be his oblivious human mate...


End file.
